Peace, Love and Work
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Hay cosas que son inexplicables, o simplemente, no poseen una razón lógica que satisfaga a las personas, por lo mismo es que cuando ellos se ven, de una manera tan espontánea, indescriptible, sintiendo cosas que no estaban ahí, era extraño y confuso. Pero el amor a veces no es razonable, solo se siente y enloquece.
1. Leaves

_**¡H**ola! He venido aquí con la excusa de que empieza el Fictober, y dada a mis recuerdos sobre una de mis tantas parejas, me he propuesto a traerles estos escritos que se irán actualizando, según las normas, día a día (exceptuando hoy, que se subirán dos)._

**Advertencias:**

Slash (chico/chico). _**Smarry**___(Small/Larry).

Drabbles.

Posible OoC.

Actualización diaria (o intento de).

* * *

Otoño, una época que ahora le resultaba tan peculiar y extraña, no solamente porque las hojas anaranjadas parecían caer con más lentitud que costumbre, o que el ambiente ya no le pareciera tan horripilante como otros años, sino que era el hecho de tenerlo frente suyo, en el mostrador, riendo y platicando como si no hubiera más personas en el universo. Aunque debía admitir, era algo cercano a eso, no existía persona alguna en la tienda y para su persona, prácticamente eso era un mundo en casi solitario.

Miró la bebida caliente ajena, luego la propia, tratando de imaginar más allá del clima y de las palabras que hacían eco en su persona; ¿por qué se estaría esforzando tanto en platicar aún a sabiendas de su horario más que ajustado? ¿Por qué aún su corazón no se sentía exhausto? ¿Por qué era tan…agradable? No importaba si con anterioridad habían discutido sobre una palabra y su correcta pronunciación, o si acababa por tener un dolor de cabeza ante su falta de atención.

Estaba pasando un buen momento, o al menos, lo que conoce de uno.

« ¿Estás bien?» una pregunta que lo devuelve al exterior de sus pensamientos, provocando que parpadee consecutivamente hasta poder enfocarlo. «No estás en un viaje astral sin guía, ¿verdad?»

Desconcertado, solo puede mirarlo algo extrañado. « ¿Por qué estaría en medio de un viaje astral si estoy trabajando?» la risa ajena avergonzada solo lo hace esbozar una sonrisa, comprendiendo que eso no era algo nuevo para el contrario. Y debía admitir que no esperaba otra respuesta. «El único viaje que haré, será cuando haga mi cambio de turno».

Incluso si eso no era un chiste, la risa contraria provoco que el mismo se riera de su propia miseria, más que nada, por una resignación que estaba siendo bien tomada. Cosa que seguía siendo extraño, sobretodo, por la ausencia de una crisis o estrés excesivo que le hubiese hecho llorar en ese momento del relato; no era como cuando se evidencia/lo evidenciaban, está vez es muy distinto, porque tiene una compañía que halaga su gran capacidad de drenar su tiempo libre en 38 trabajos.

Y por increíble que pareciera, ese reconocimiento lo ponía de un humor que describiría como "una felicidad absurda".

«Larry».

Nuevamente la voz ajena lo trae a la realidad, aunque ahora no puede evitar reaccionar en automático, presentándose y preguntando en qué puede ayudarle.

No era necesario especificar lo estúpido que se sintió cuando la burla de Steve fue su contestación.

«Lo siento, lo siento. Es solo que―» las risas continuaron, por lo cual cubrió sus labios para que no se viese maleducado. « ¿Cuántas personas has atendido hoy?».

Tiene que darle créditos, sabía cómo disimular un descuido verbal.

Solo por ello, le cobraría su bebida como si fuera un trabajador de ese lugar: el mismo precio, calidad medianamente decente.

Y debía admitir, no quería irse ni quería dejarlo ir, porque era agradable estar fuera de su burbuja.

Pero el trabajo exige su presencia.


	2. Blankets

Debajo de las mantas se oculta un secreto, agobiado por aromas que lo inundan en un recuerdo, tan vergonzoso como excitante, que confunde el alma y sonroja al cuerpo, o al menos, ese era una pensamiento bastante hilarante de su romántico corazón, quien está hipnotizado por un ser tan inalcanzable como inmortal, siendo la incongruencia en lo poco que le queda de conciencia.

¿Desde cuándo tiene esos pensamientos?

Quizás desde que las cosas con Karen se habían complicado, desde que estuvo solo pero siendo incapaz de volver a querer regresar a su antigua vida; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, disgustado por el solo hecho de retomarlo en sus pensamientos. Sí, dolía, pero no merecía repetir ese patrón si, de cierta forma, aún seguían viéndose, si seguía viéndolo.

¿Viéndolo?

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron, y se encontró en una habitación particular cuando se deshizo de las mantas en su rostro. Intentó asimilarlo con algunos de sus empleos, con la posibilidad de que hubiera caído en un sueño aun siendo una prohibición general, pero eso no se sentía como un sueño, y afortunadamente, no estaba haciendo nada estúpido para verificarlo.

Entonces, ¿qué se supone que estaba pasando? No recordaba regresar a casa, mejor dicho, ni siquiera sabe cómo había terminado su día. Es incapaz de visualizarse en el mostrador durante la noche, o cerca del establecimiento en donde trabajaría como empleado nocturno, ni siquiera el olor de los productos de limpieza con calidad dudosa no se impregnaron en sus fosas nasales, manteniéndolo despierto por la pestilencia que emanaban; pero sí podía apreciar un toque de hierbas e incienso, aquel que estaba en descuento en la tienda naturista en la que trabajaba.

Aspiro más, un dólar con noventa y nueve, olor a caoba, sumando tres dólares de menta con hierbabuena, las cuales parecían concentrarse en ayudarle a respirar más de lo que haría en otros días. Cosa ilógica, considerando que él no ha tenido el tiempo de siquiera prepararse un buen baño caliente.

Se arrastra hasta el respaldo de la cama, recopilando las pocas pistas que ha ido obteniendo en su lento despertar de consciencia; no está en su hogar, ni en su trabajo, pero por la tranquilidad y la ausencia de las figuras de ley, es un invitado, o por lo menos, alguien no desagradable. Eso permite una nueva incógnita de la cual no está muy seguro de cómo resolver.

¿Estaba solo?

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que recurrir a un plan elaborado para descubrirlo, ya que su inesperada compañía hizo presencia tanto en la habitación como en su interior.

« ¿Steve?»

Una sonrisa es la única respuesta que obtiene en un inicio, no obstante, cuando se acerca, solo es capaz de ver como sus labios se mueven, sin idea alguna si pronuncia alguna palabra, más que nada, porque puede leer la acción que viene como si pudiese leer su futuro cercano.

Cerró sus ojos, esperando que tan solo sucediera lo que aloca su ritmo cardíaco.

Pero no hubo nada.

Entonces lo supo, había despertado.


	3. Moonlight

Parpadeó tantas veces que perdió el conteo, todo con tal de evitar de entregarse a Morfeo y ser firme con las políticas de sus superiores, incluso si la noche se volvía eterna por la ausencia de sueño, temía más a las represiones labores que a la psicosis que puede generar la falta de un sueño bueno; así que solo le queda cabecear, casi chocando su rostro contra el escritorio delante suyo, el cual, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a recibir su rostro sin previo aviso.

Afortunadamente, las intensas luces que le han hecho colocar horas atrás funcionaban mejor que las anteriores, ya que la intensa luz artificial tragaba toda esencia de la luz de la luna que le recordaba que, muy probablemente, debería estar dormido para poder descansar como es debido. Ahora solo ve pasillos largos, acomodados, perfectamente barridos y trapeados por tercera vez al intentar mantenerse activo, pero ahora el solo intentarlo le robaba un bostezo agotado, aburrido, ajeno de las inexistentes necesidades del lugar.

Sacudió la cabeza por vigésima vez, espantando todo lo que tuviera que ver con pereza o descansar.

Necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa que no le causara daños colaterales.

Por lo mismo es que ha desbloqueado su celular, con la esperanza de que existiera algo que pudiera entretenerlo en la llegada de un cliente, después de todo, el mes debía traer noticias comprometedoras, o al menos, eso espera. Es cuando más recompensas económicas reciben, junto a navidad y día de gracias. Por lo cual, los pequeños post que encuentra, por más malos que sean, le hacen sonreír con pesadez; eso lo mantiene distraído aunque se encuentre levemente adormilado.

Sin embargo, su mirada se posó en una publicación llamativa, sobre todo por los comentarios que aumentaban la gran euforia de la misma. Fijo su mirada en el pequeño vídeo instructivo, en el cual se explicaba detalladamente algo que parecía un tipo de ritual extravagante, conformado por materiales que parecían salir de cualquier tienda; pasó de largo posterior de un rato, incrédulo de lo que aparecía. Algo como la magia propia era simplemente absurdo aun si fuese lo suficientemente crédulo.

¿Quién podría dejarse sugestionar con algo llamado "amarres"?

Próximamente su persona, cuando una pequeña cabeza blanca cruzó por la puerta, más silencioso de lo normal. Extraño sí, no obstante, es normal considerando que a esas horas de la noche, o quizás ya madrugada, uno apenas procesaba las palabras. Pero pronto por las cámaras notaba la anormal actitud junto a su no común lista de compras, tanto que comenzó anotar por inercia todo lo que llevaba en su canasta.

No tardó en darse cuenta que era la misma lista que el vídeo anterior.

Sudó frío, y por algún motivo, sintió temor con un toque de curiosidad.

¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?

Es una duda que se mantiene, aun cuando se ven cara a cara mientras paga, y por más que quiere formular las palabras correctas en su boca, no puede emitir sonido alguno.

¿Para quién lo planearía?


	4. Fire

Su mente no tuvo la oportunidad de analizar lo que había sucedido varios días atrás, más que nada, por la constante acumulativa de trabajo que lo empujaba al desgaste físico y emocional que lo llevaba a desfallecer en su asiento cuando al fin tenía la oportunidad, así que aunque existiera un espacio libre para confabular teorías, no podía siquiera pensar qué hora era del día. Por eso mismo, cuando ha logrado tener un escape, su cuerpo se deslizó por la pared exterior del supermercado, rendido de tener que sostenerse toda la jornada sin un respiro. Deslizó sus manos hacia su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando el paquete de cigarrillos casi completo.

Necesitaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera los múltiples hilos del pensamiento sobre sus variadas labores.

Es entonces cuando la ausencia de su encendedor se hizo presente, provocando que hiciera un pequeño quejido interno. No quería volver adentro a investigar si estaba guardado entre sus cosas, menos si consideraba que, por más personas que trabajasen ahí, su presencia se solicitaba con la más mínima excusa inclusive en sus fugaces descansos; su cuerpo renunció a intentarlo, la poca motivación de sus brazos desapareció junto a la idea de poder fumar como un escape.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, procurando imaginar una pradera verde, como una auto guía para la hipnosis para quienes necesitaban un lugar en donde se podrían encontrar. Sin embargo, posee un nudo mental que no permite ir lejos de un pensamiento oscuro, o eso era hasta que pequeñas manchas, similares a los copos de nieve, aparecieron dentro de su cabeza para hacer introducción a una conversación inesperada.

« ¿Necesitas fuego?» la amabilidad de su tono le exigió abrir los ojos, solo para visualizar a una "nube" blanca con una mirada amistosa.

Su mente conectó el suceso anterior con su imagen, y su boca quiso preguntar lo que en el fondo, inquietaba enormemente su curiosidad, solo que su cuerpo no se conectó correctamente a sus ideas y solo asintió por el ofrecimiento. Y de alguna manera, cuando recibió unos cerillos en vez de un encendedor, no le sorprendió, de inmediato su cabeza lo transformó en un "es más ecológico", "salvemos el ambiente" o "los árboles tienen derechos porque están vivos". Esos pequeños mensajes que las manifestaciones hippies otorgaban con una fuerza pacifista.

Un ligero bufido se presentó casi al mismo tiempo que encendió su cigarrillo, llevando el mismo a su boca para dar una calada que pusiera en orden sus pensamientos, y cuando creyó que lo consiguió, lo observó detenidamente, dudoso sobre si indagar en algo de lo que no estaba siquiera seguro.

Su vista se desvió hacia el fósforo ya oscurecido, y comprendió que hay cosas que quizás, simplemente, necesitaban ignorarse, al menos por lo que restaba del día. Al menos como un agradecimiento silencioso por su ignorante rescate.

Así que como una tregua, ha ofrecido uno de sus cigarrillos junto a un lugar a lado suyo.

Cuando menos lo pensó, lo disfrutó más que el propio cigarro.


	5. Sweater

Al ritmo de _Sweater Weather_, enloquecía la diminuta cordura que se aferraba en las puntas de sus dedos, tratando de no asfixiarse en el volante pero negándose a vivir meramente un instante. Hacia demasiado calor adentro aún si diluviaba afuera, y mientras más cerca estuvieran, más intenso sería el clima, tanto como para congelar el alrededor a pesar de estar a más de 40° de temperatura. Porque de alguna manera, alguno fingiría estar congelándose, todo con tal de deslizar sus manos debajo del suéter y encender una llama que estaba ya viva.

Porque ambos tenían un pensamiento en común, un lugar en común, un deseo que perpetraba más allá de lo que sus bocas dirían, empero, realizarían sus delirios sin duda sobre la otra. Sin camisas, una casa, un clima que solo ellos podrían calmar; lo abrigaría entre su suéter, para luego hacer que lloviera sobre ellos en un intento de extinguir el infierno que yacía entre los pecados mutuos y deseosos.

Tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejanos al resultado que compartían celosamente en secreto.

Sin embargo, solo es algo fugaz al momento de colocarlo en perspectiva, puesto que ninguno de los dos es capaz de envolverse más allá de los sentimientos que la propia canción inspira, no de una manera que podrían realmente conocer, ya que a pesar del silencio del viaje durante esos minutos, podrían apostar que había un corazón latiendo más fuerte que el otro por una canción, la cual, poseía una magia que hacía temblar al alma misma.

Más es cómodo ignorar una realidad que podía resultar incómoda.

«Llegamos» articuló la palabra antes que un pensamiento coherente sobre la plática casi extraviada que llevaban. «Procura no volver a intentar crear un combustible orgánico» pidió más como favor que como advertencia, dado a la gran intuición de que, probablemente en un futuro más cercano que incierto, trataría de volver a probar la eficacia de dicho producto no aprobado.

Cuando le vio hacer un movimiento nervioso con sus manos, al igual que su sonrisa tan frágil y transparente, supo que estaba siendo demasiado asertivo al igual que permisivo. Sabía que cuando volviera a ocurrir, aceptaría ayudarlo, con una simple excusa que yacía en su mente en cada escenario imaginario que creaba en los pocos huecos de su día.

"Está de camino a mi trabajo".

Hecho variable, dado a la probabilidad del trabajo con el que comenzaría el día, puesto aun si pudiera aprenderse todos sus horarios, cosa que sabía, con él era imposible memorizar siquiera una frase completa. Porque a veces estaba tan calmado, y en otras, le hacía sentir que era un torbellino de caos incoherente.

_"Nos vemos después, Larry"._

Era las palabras que creía haber escuchado, o tan solo las imaginó cuando los labios ajenos besaron su mejilla y huyeron antes de que pudiese darse cuenta de su propio congelamiento.

Adentro estaba hirviendo, pero cuando su cuerpo quiso huir hacia las afueras, se petrifico por lo gélido de la intemperie en ese acto ingenuo.


	6. Tranquil

_Tranquilo._

Es una palabra que ya no podría describirlo por más que intentase estarlo. La diferencia del ahora con el antes, es que ya no quiere estarlo en su totalidad, porque reconoce, de una manera penosa y recóndita, que la intranquilidad nacía por pocos factores, los más comunes, lo que a todo mundo le podría afectar, junto algunas peculiaridades ligadas a su falta de descanso, y el más raro de todos, el hecho que más importaba ahora en su cabeza, era aquel que se coronaba con el nombre de _Steve Small._

Recordar cualquier detalle de su persona, hasta la más minuciosa, lo enloquecía, porque ya no era algo que estaba controlando, tan solo ocurría. Se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en él, detallando cada cosa que le gustaba con sus manos en el aire, como si póyese el mármol donde moldearía cada recuerdo y especificación de su persona hasta que su figura estuviera lista para cualquier exposición que sus torpes palabras pudieran ofrecer. A veces esto podría tardar durante todo el día, y en otras, solo sería cuestión de segundos; lo que importaba es que era una pieza de arte constante, la cual, comenzaba a llenar la galería de sus pensamientos.

No negará que era aterrador, tantos sentimientos que no logra reconocer, y de igual modo, siente, de una manera tan imponente que podría mostrar cada uno de ellos con tan solo expirar un color representativo de sus emociones inquietas y dudosas.

Lo único que podría entender, es que todo su ser era una enorme gelatina: tembloroso, lleno de nervios y algo que no se podría calificar como una sola cosa.

Inhaló, exhaló, trató de expirar todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso.

Cosa que era imposible.

Mientras existiera esa entidad que confundía cada vibra de su persona, no existía poder que lo hiciera sentir como antes.

Era alguien intranquilo, dudoso, confundido.

Características que cambiaban cuando estaba completamente a su lado; en el momento en que estaban juntos, se sentía maduro, sensato, seguro. Era quien podría hacerlo entrar en sus cabales a pesar de no tener los propios, pues sí bien a veces no existía una armonía en su persona, podía crear una en el contrario, cosa que notaba, porque cuando lo veía, podía saber, sin manera posible de explicar, como se sentía, que sentía, que quería. No era como acabar la frase del otro, o una frase que ya se haya escuchado en muchas de las películas que ha visto en el cine por encima en su trabajo; era una manera real, en la que se es incapaz de saberlo todo, como a la vez, es imposible intuir lo que necesitaba antes de que pudiese hablar.

¿O eso era lo que su persona sentía y reflejaba hacia el otro?

Ajeno.

Ahora no sabe siquiera quién es entre tantos pensamientos, ahora no sabe si su persona es completamente lo que creía, o si de cierta manera, era alguien quien apenas descubría.

Steve lo estaba volviendo loco, lo volvía cuerdo.


	7. StarsNight Sky

Como un confidente, el cielo nocturno se presenta como un acompañante silencioso, quien a pesar de iluminar con las estrellas, tal luz no interrumpía la conversación amena que desenvolvía gestos apenados de vez en cuando. Era tan grata la oscuridad, tan grato la "soledad" que los acompañaba, que podrían escuchar sus pensamientos mutuos e incluso, predecirlos. No existía algo más que ellos, no podría haber menos que sus cuerpos contraídos ante el temor de siquiera rozar sus manos.

Al menos su parte, estaba tan temeroso de siquiera intentar tomar su meñique, sobre todo, porque aún no sabría cómo explicar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; por más que intentaba crear excusas para huir, alejarse por un rato, acababa insertando un "pero" para tales pretextos imaginarios, porque su boca articulaba más de lo debido, porque algo lo empujaba a salir de su zona aunque por las noches le hiciera sudar frío. De hecho, a pesar de poder conversar como una persona civilizada, al mínimo silencio, temblaba completamente por dentro, "aullando" de pavor al sentir que era quien no encajaba, de alguna manera, en esa correlación de "amistad" que lo hacía sentir tan nervioso e inseguro.

Por supuesto, no era culpa de su acompañante, simplemente, su valentía y seguridad se agotaban como su salario a la hora de hacer los múltiples pagos que lo condenaban a ser un trabajador sobre-explotado. Por más que pudiera tenerlo, en un punto, se desgastaba con cualquier acción que el temor pudiese aprovechar.

Como ahora, que el silencio gobernó entre ambos, y sus vistas se dispersan lejos de ellos; observó los gases luminosos, tratando de respirar el aire que probablemente ya no existe en sus pulmones. Siente que sus palmas hasta los dedos sudan, y que su frente comienza a hervir. ¿Podría ser peor? Quizás sí, podría hacerlo peor, quizás ya estaba sucediendo lo peor, tal vez ya no sabía que otra cosa en común podrían dialogar, o era demasiado aburrido para intentar sacar un tema de conversación que no fuera su trabajo.

La noche lo envolvió, y su persona creyó que irse sería lo mejor.

Hasta que un pequeño roce en sus manos lo despertó, casi de un sobresalto, consiguiendo una disculpa ajena por haberlo asustado, y un pobre intento de su parte para explayar que el acto era su propia culpa por encontrarse distraído en una salida que los llevaría a conocerse mejor, o al menos, lo que acordaron que sería esa velada llena de silenciosos que coloraban los rostros.

Mil disculpas aparecieron, y ninguno sabía cómo cerrar la boca de nuevo, hasta que sus manos se sostuvieron en un "descuido" que acabo por silenciar hasta los enloquecidos latidos; "trataban" de separarse, o al menos, eso querían disimular, porque mientras más pasaban los segundos, menos era la necesidad de dejarse ir, sin importar la imposibilidad que ello conllevara. Tan solo necesitaba disfrutar y abandonar la idea de buscar la lógica en algo que seguía sin deslumbrar en totalidad.

Se sentía completamente seguro con él.


	8. Warm Mugs

Una pierna rota que acababa por ser enyesada no era suficiente excusa para ausentar del trabajo, el cual al no poder estar físicamente ahí, sí que se encargó del papeleo que nadie, por más pasante o mal pagado fuese, quería hacer. Y ahora que es el único trabajador con reposo y un descuento que lo haría llorar, se convertía en el mejor postulante para organizar hasta el papeleo más insignificante e inútil que podría existir, desde una compra absurda que nadie recuerda, hasta un pago que tuvo que realizar la compañía, como la hoja que observaba en sus manos, donde al parecer, uno de sus superiores había realizado un cargo de 12 dólares por una bebida energética.

La jaqueca lo amenazó con hundirlo contra sus almohadas, con tal de consumirlo en un ambiente de cólera y estupefacción, porque a pesar de esas acciones, su persona no pasaría de puesto, incluso nuevos integrantes tendrían más oportunidad de conseguirlo, todo por su optimismo y libertad de tiempo, cuando el mismo no podría siquiera―.

Se dispersó cada idea hacia la ventana, escapando con el aire al segundo que la puerta hizo señales de ser abierta, con completa seguridad; extrañado, procuró levantarse, hasta que el dolor y la dificultad le recordó el por qué no podría hacer esas acciones con tanta facilidad.

« ¿Es un mal momento? He traído un poco de té».

Verlo ahí lo hizo deshacerse de sus papeles, con el impulso de levantarse y preguntar el cómo consiguió entrar en su morada, pese a eso, su pie nuevamente impidió sus actos, llevándolo casi al borde de la cama donde perecería si caía. Cosa que se evitó, cuando los brazos esponjosos lo sostuvieron para acomodarlo, recordando el cómo llegaron a esa situación, y por parte de su insistencia, el antes de ese inconveniente.

Cosa que lo hizo sentir estúpido y al mismo tiempo, aliviado.

Olvidaba que Steve poseía un juego de llaves al ser quien lo "rompió", así que el acuerdo era que se quedaría para ayudarlo, al menos mientras se reponía lo suficiente para utilizar muletas. Cosa que en parte era justicia, al obligarlo aceptar la medicina que su persona sí consumía; lo afortunado para ambos, es que el té era más tentador que la tinta que comenzaba a correrse por sus dedos.

Así que cuando las tazas calientes chocaron entre sí, acompañando los comentarios "ingeniosos" sobre las cosas incomprensibles que redactaban las viejas hojas, supo que realmente, le estaba dando la razón. Era una medicina alternativa, tan extraordinaria, que curaba más que la incomodidad de no poder estirarse como desearía; mientras lo consumiera de esa manera, todo desaparecería menos sus esencias, y cuando se fuera, los problemas no lo superarían por un tiempo incierto.

La conversación deleitable aturdía la mayoría de sus sentidos, estaba adormilado y despierto al mismo tiempo; si no fuera su propia casa, la sensación lo empujaría a sentirse perdido, olvidando la sensación de sus dedos desde las sábanas hasta los casi entumidos labios, quienes lo besaron.


	9. Magic

Sus bocas se separaron cuando ambas inseguridades se encontraron en el mirar del otro, incrédulos del acontecimiento que ahora provocaba un hormigueo en los belfos mutuos; el tiempo se congeló, sus corazones se paralizaron, cada quien buscó refugiarse en alguna parte de la habitación con tal de que el enrojecimiento de sus rostros no se volviera obvio. Su persona se sintió tan diminuto, tan idiota, al grado de temer el lamer sus propios labios al reconocer que el sabor del té se había impregnado en ellos; tentación, represión, deseaba saber si esa suposición era indudable a la vez que temía encontrar la verdad.

Era magia lo que hicieron, empero, su alma se sentía atrapado en una época en donde dicha sensación clasificaba como una brujería hundida en el pecado de un amor condenado.

Colores grises, patéticos, desesperados; era un hombre terrible que se envolvió en un acto inconsciente e hipócrita. Ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que sentía, e incluso cuando los suspiros de su alma susurraban, de vez en cuando, el nombre de su vieja amada, se atrevió a una acción que calificaba como un ultraje, una transgresión ingenua contra su presencia.

Las diminutas manos sostuvieron la suya, notando finalmente la sudoración excesiva de su cuerpo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirse tan abrumado, que sus propios ojos parecían lagrimear simplemente por estar confundido ante un hecho que nunca hizo presencia en sus antiguas dudas atrapadas en el abismo mental; sostuvieron su temblor como si un tesoro tímido se tratara, y aunque ninguno tuviera valentía, podía sentir como se esforzaba en ser un lugar seguro, en donde podría sostenerse sin importar la decisión final de sus sentimientos. Él estaba ahí, ellos seguirían ahí con todo y sus pesares.

La boca contraria se movía, emitiendo probablemente palabras que jamás escucharía, ya que de alguna forma se ensordecía al distraerse en la calma con la cual, probablemente, lo trataba de tranquilizar. Más allá de lo que en esencia podía observar, la forma en que los dedos pequeños y delgados dudaban, el cómo sus ojos nunca lo volverían a mirar tan fijo como antes, ese sentimiento tan cálido y frío que los unía…Small estaba igual o peor que su persona, y de igual forma, estaba tratando de dar lo mejor para que tuviera lo mejor.

Una acción desinteresada que solo le recordaba lo frágil y egoísta que podían volverse las personas.

Lo incomprensibles y complicados que eran.

Así que simplemente, dejaría de pensar demasiado, dejaría de concentrarse en la segura tragedia que se avecinará por abandonarse a sí mismo por tan solo unos momentos.

Si la magia existía, adquiría el derecho a descubrirla, y si podía encontrarla en él, entonces, merecían disfrutarla hasta que la ilógica se volviese lógica.

Inhaló toda inseguridad posible, comprimiéndola hasta el fondo de su pecho para exhalar las mismas como un acertijo que ni el hombre más ilustre lograría descifrar, de esa forma no podría reconocerlas. Así que con la incógnita puesta en su boca, volvió a besarlo.


	10. Forest

Definitivamente, no comprendía el cómo llegaron hasta ahí, mejor dicho, no entendía porque había aceptado asistir en ese evento a mitad del bosque, menos el cómo permitió ser amarrado en un parpadeo a un árbol mientras su acompañante jugaba el papel del activista "invencible", quien declaraba con total seguridad que no se retirarían por más máquinas que se avecindaran, por más policías con violencia que llegaran. Y es verdad que su persona cometió una imprudencia impulsada por un deseo, y es cierto que a pesar de ello, fue perdonado en un instante, más no creía que su vida fuera un trato justo para calmar la culpabilidad que creció en su pecho en los siguientes días.

Estaba seguro que lo único que ahora existía en sus pulmones era un aire de terror que suplicaba sin aliento que lo liberaran, ya que se sentía incapaz de mantenerse de pie aun cuando las cadenas lo obligaban.

«Steve, por favor, esto es una locura» con la poca voz que le queda después de tanto gritar, trata, nuevamente, de convencerlo de que todo eso es una pésima idea. «No se detendrán».

«Larry, no podemos renunciar ahora, ¡estamos a punto de conseguirlo!»

« ¡Nos matarán, Steve!»

« ¡Así se habla! ¡Nos mataran si ellos intentan acabar con nuestros productores de aire naturales!»

Lo miró perplejo, con la sangre vuelta hielo y las puntas de sus dedos temblando cuando tantearon las cadenas que le impedían su seguridad. Una risa escapó de sí, entre los nervios y los constantes pensamientos de que todo sería más fácil si salía de eso; los clientes, sus jefes, su falta de libertad, ¡cualquier cosa no significaría nada a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo! Ni siquiera la crisis que lo intentaba obligar a vomitar lo vencía como la tenacidad del otro.

Su corazón estaba decidido a detenerse para abandonarlo de una vez por todas en ese martirio con olor a pino.

«De acuerdo, escucha» sus último aliento estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse para hacerlo entrar en razón. «Si salimos de este bosque antes de que pierda el conocimiento, prometo hacer la cosa más naturista y menos consumista posible, ¡apoyaré una marcha entera! ¡Me vestiré de lo que sea para apoyar cualquier causa no mortal que quieras! Pero por favor, vámonos a casa».

El dolor de garganta crece al igual que el temor de mirarlo directamente. Comprende si su petición es denegada, si tomaban en cuenta que aceptó venir en el mismo instante que lo invitó, sin preguntas ni dudas; algo imprudente de su parte, pero cuando la culpabilidad lo atacó, gracias al fingir demencia durante sus encuentros, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder a lo que él quisiera, con tal de que pudiera ver que realmente, sin importar sus incongruencias, disfrutaba pasar el tiempo a su lado, aunque este mismo solo lo confundiera al no entender/aceptar lo que sucedía cuando ellos se encontraban.

Por fortuna, Small pareció comprender su miedo, y por desgracia, ninguno alcanzaba la cadena que los sujetaba con fuerza.


	11. Wings

Entre estar atado a un árbol con la probabilidad de ser derrumbado a tener que estar frente a una multitud, vistiendo un traje negro con la supuesta propuesta de realizar una danza, prefería regresar al capítulo anterior. Era incapaz de realizar dicha actividad con tantos ojos dispuestos a criticar cualquier error, más al pensar el tiempo que llevaba sin siquiera mover la mayoría de su cuerpo al ritmo de cualquier pista; tan solo era una entidad llena de transpiración, agitación y una probable taquicardia.

Obviamente, presentaba la total ausencia de seguridad, cosa que contradecía su sentido de integridad.

Estaba aterrorizado.

Su respiración se cortó cuando la mano contraria cogió su hombro, la cual trataba de salvarlo de toda la bruma mental que lo "contaminaba"; las palabras de aliento lo devolvieron al firmamento, y el traje ajeno le insistía volver al cielo. Si creía que lo suyo era ajustado, entonces, la vestimenta del hippie se encontraba en un nivel que provocaba un rubor inocultable.

Observó fuera de la pantalla que los mantenía en el misterio, tratando de mantenerse bajo presión antes de que el traje lo hiciera tartamudear. «Es demasiada gente» comentó, tratando de mantener bajo su lengua la verdadera oración. «No creo que realmente pueda».

Palabras que salieron flotando fuera de sí, ya que eran incapaces de permanecer adentro como una afirmación cuando el cuerpo ajeno lo tomó, tan seguro de sí que podría notar la misma timidez del acto. Conversan sin siquiera hablar, comprende lo que trata de decir cuando sus manos se juntan para improvisar; es un juego tan serio que los errores parecen planeados, cosa que le hace sentir tan estúpido al momento de intentar retomar sus miedos que resultan absurdos cuando se mueven, perdiéndose en un ritmo que solo ellos escuchan e improvisan a la par que la música cambia.

Tal vez no lo estaba haciendo bien, tal vez ni siquiera era coherente los pasos que realizaba. Hay tantas posibilidades y aun así solo logra concentrarse en su persona, dibujando patrones imaginarios en el suelo y en el cuerpo contrario, realizando formas que solo los dos podrían entender, ya que era una creación tan íntima por ambas partes que ninguno podría explicar lo que sucedía si los separaban.

Cosa notoria cuando comienza a divagar, preguntándose si debajo de los omoplatos del cuerpo delgado se esconderían un par de alas blancas, o sí los marcados huesos provocarían sonidos maravillosos al acariciarlos, tal cual las teclas de un piano al momento de tocarlos, inclusive se atrevía a pensar en qué pasaría si todo eso era una clase de limbo con tintes de ser un verdadero paraíso para alguien quien apenas comprendía lo que sucedía en esos momentos.

Podría ahogarlo en un mar de dudas o simplemente dejarlo varado en un lugar desolado, y de igual forma, seguiría creyendo que Steve podía estar hecho de plumas blancas y algodones.

Y sin siquiera planearlo, bailó con él hasta que las palmas de los desconocidos lo despertaron, provocando una risa nerviosa.


	12. Pumpkins

« ¿Calabazas?»

Una sonrisa fue lo suficiente para comprender que eso le ocasionaba gracia. « ¿Por qué es tan sorprendente?»

«No pensé que te gustara tanto como para disfrazarte de una».

«Es lo mejor que puedes hacer con 99 centavos y dos horas antes de Halloween» solo porque las pinturas estaban en rebaja por su dudosa calidad, la cual tuvo que aumentar con productos que irritaron la capa de la piel, conllevando a un gasto extra las siguientes semanas. «Ese dinero extra valía la pena» a pesar de su poca duración por los múltiples gastos que sobrellevaba para la manutención de la ciudad.

No recuerda en qué momento aceptó que el contrario invadiera su privacidad laboral, a tal grado de encontrarse en el almacén junto a su persona, o al menos hasta que la imagen de su jefe, regocijándose con el dinero que consiguió del contrario, vino a su cabeza, recordó que había hecho su trabajo un "momento turístico" en donde cualquier ser curioso podría entrar a las entrañas del edificio y hacer todas las preguntas que quisieran, hasta en su hora de almuerzo. Por supuesto, sin pago extra.

Suspiró desganado, borrando las fechas de caducidad para falsificar una más lejana, procurando que la letra sea tan ilegible como las anteriores escrituras.

Cada vez que estaba en esa zona recordaba el motivo de su falta de apetito.

«Larry, yo» la pausa del otro le llamó la atención, dejando de lado por segundos las latas de conserva en el estante. «Sé que trabajas por la noche, pero quisiera» verlo sudar casi al punto de derretirse era hipnótico como extraño. «Tú sabes, por los viejos tiempos».

Estaba completamente seguro que omitió una parte de la oración, o quizás no y todo fue producto de su cansada imaginación. Las noches de insomnio con suero de café le impedían a veces escuchar las oraciones de los demás, así que haría lo que sabe hacer.

«Por los viejos tiempos» aceptó nuevamente a ciegas, dado que por sus anteriores hazañas, había sido beneficiado con el poder de librarse en caso de otra manifestación.

Intentó retomar su labor, el cual por desgracia cayó tan rápido como las latas de la madera al momento en que un pequeño salto se presentó por su parte, todo gracias a que el consejero decidió, sin aviso previo, posó un suave roce en su mejilla con sus labios. El desconcierto se sumó a sus mejillas coloradas, y la confusión recalcó las palabras que muy probablemente, no lo abandonarían durante el día.

"Es una cita".

Tres palabras que lo hicieron temblar, tres palabras que lo hicieron casi desvanecerse

Debió escuchar mal, debió estar todo en su imaginación, eso debía…

« ¿Qué?»

Cuando trató de encontrarlo, no existía más allá que el desastre que ocasionó por un torbellino de emoción, el cual no se podría tranquilizar hasta estar seguro de lo que sucedió.

Si esas palabras eran reales, si de verdad habían llegado a ese tema después de preguntas banales.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?


	13. Reptiles

Contuvo la respiración cuando la noche llegó, tratando de no lucir extremadamente nervioso por lo que se supone tenía que pasar entre su trabajo y su "cita"; sus manos temblaron y las cosas que se encontraban entre ellas cayeron al suelo, y cuando trato de acomodarlas en su escritorio, las mismas volvieron a deslizarse de sus dedos cuando la puerta sonó. Se reincorporó en su sitio, musitando un leve mantra que le recordaba que, por más que quisiera, Steve no era el único cliente en toda la ciudad, por lo cual, no necesariamente era él.

Cosa que era cierta, al ver a unos cuantos clientes somnolientos pasar, buscando una solución a su problema.

De alguna forma, ver a más personas en ese estado le traía paz, porque sabía de antemano lo horrible que es seguir caminando aun cuando los ojos se mantenían cerrados. Volvió a respirar el olor del café exprés, reacomodando finalmente todo lo que necesitaba tener a la mano para una atención rápida y cordial; circunstancia que estaba dispuesto a mostrar cuando un postulante a cliente se acercó a la ventanilla, o por lo menos, lo que pudo deducir por el ruido de los pasos.

«¿En qué le puedo ay- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?»

«Los he salvado» de acuerdo, las palabras del consejero no le habían explicado absolutamente nada, pero le ofreció la oportunidad de continuar, incluso si continuaba observando al animal que no desviaba su mirada de su persona. «Estaban siendo prisioneros, además, ¡eran vendidos en contra de su naturaleza! No podía permitirlo».

«Steve eso es muy dulce de tu parte pe- espera, ¿hay más de uno?» salió de su ventanilla, observando como los pocos clientes rehuían por los reptiles que comenzaban a invadir el local, pero no eran reptiles comunes, llevaban consigo collares con códigos que ya conocía. «Por favor dime que no son los reptiles de la tienda exótica de mascotas» suplicó, sin importar que la verdad era muy evidente.

«No… ¿no lo son?»

Junto sus manos, llevándolas a su boca con tal de aplastar sus belfos y evitar gritar por estrés.

Pensativo, estaba bastante seguro que sería incapaz de pagar esa falta, inclusive si combinaban ambos salarios, por lo cual lo único que quedaba era capturar a todos los animales de sangre fría que se paseaban cómodamente por el frío lugar. Sí su mente se aturdiera como generalmente sucedía a su lado, sería inevitable comentar que era la cita más extraña que pudiese haber tenido.

«De acuerdo, haremos lo siguiente».

Dos horas pasaron recuperando a todos los animales, y aunque no hubiese deseado tener que hacer aquello, debía admitir que era divertido, de cierta manera. Pasar un tiempo a su lado, planeando estrategias que llegaban a fallar, el caos y la limpieza que ambos creaban, era un respiro de todo lo que vivía, un sello que nadie repetiría; tal vez eso no era la definición normal de la palabra, o el resultado medianamente lógico que esperaría, pero al fin y al cabo, era feliz.


	14. Books

Cuando la pila de libros chocó contra su escritorio, se despertó gritando algo incoherente que su mejor amigo no pudo comprender, lo que en parte agradecía, puesto sería demasiado vergonzoso explicar lo que sucedía en su sueño si el nombre grabado en sus labios se hubiese pronunciado de la manera correcta. Talló sus ojos, disculpándose por su presencia ausente, sobre todo, por olvidar que ese día almorzarían juntos.

« ¿Has estado ocupado?» la sonrisa calmada del otro solo le hace poseer un notorio sonrojo, el cual intentó ocultar entre sus brazos al ocultarse en los mismos. « ¿Tan complicado ha sido?»

Negó con un pequeño quejido que suplicaba un tiempo fuera del tema.

«Vamos Steve, sabes que puedes contarme de él».

Corenille era una bendición como una maldición en esos momentos; podía concentrar en parte los sentimientos que sentía en una conversación, narrando todo lo que sucedía en su mundo cuando Larry lo envolvía pero al mismo tiempo, el saber que alguien era tan consciente de lo mucho que enloquecía por ese trabajador, se volvía bastante penoso, aun cuando los dos estuvieran en situaciones amorosas similares.

«Siento que él es mi chakra del corazón» habló cuando al final pudo salir de su caparazón, cogiendo uno de los libros que trajo consigo. «Él me hace sentir vibras diferentes, cuando nuestras manos rozan, se siente como la medicina alternativa».

« ¿Fallida?» ambos comprenden por su silencio que estaba dispuesto a tirarle una bola de papel, de la manera más "pacifista" posible. «Sabes que bromeaba, vamos» la postura serena de Moonchild le hizo reír, siendo que ambos eran conscientes que entre ellos no sería posible una "pelea". «No pensé que estuvieras tan enamorado de él, suena a cuando te emocionaste con ese chat que pensabas que era de citas cuando realmente era de una pizzería. La chica debió estar estupefacta».

Un recuerdo vago vino a su memoria, donde Larry le relató la historia de un cliente que confundió la plataforma con una de citas, coqueteándole al pensar que la petición de la orden realmente era una forma de ligar. Y por la fecha en que ocurrió, sabía que esa persona era exactamente el.

Ahora su cara se hundió en uno de los libros de herbolaría del contrario, intentando no evidenciar las grandes coincidencias de ese evento. «Había olvidado eso».

«Steve, ¿acaso era Larry quién atiendo ese día?».

Silencio, pena, trató de hablar pero apenas atinaba a leer frases incompletas del capítulo en el que su cara estaba casi aplastada.

Cuando la pregunta volvió a repetirse, su persona sudó, tratando de aferrarse lo más que pudo al libro, sin embargo, cuando escuchó el intento del otro para retomar la conversación, su cuerpo reaccionó en contra de la normalidad; nuevas palabras sin significado se presentaron, y todo su ser se balanceó lejos de la diminuta habitación, corriendo hacia el pasillo hasta chocar con algo sólido que lo derrumbó hacia el suelo. Una disculpa trató de salir, pero calló al observar el repartidor que justamente llegó.


	15. Pajamas

« ¿Larry?»

« ¿Steve?»

Sus pálidas mejillas enrojecieron, intentando pensar el motivo de su visita, dado que su racionalidad era cegada por la ilusión de verlo, incluso si el uniforme de repartidor junto a la pizza en mano indicaba que no era una "visita". Su interior vibró cuando sus manos se sostuvieron, en un acto de caballerosidad, y un suspiro se deslizó entre sus labios cuando su cuerpo estuvo completamente alzado, al punto de posar la palma de su mano izquierda en el pecho contrario, como una base completamente firme de la realidad fantasiosa que tenía; a pesar del olor a masa y queso, y las manchas en este, Larry seguía siendo completamente irresistible.

«Veo que ya se conocen».

La voz de su compañero de trabajo le hizo recordar donde estaba, y la atmósfera avergonzada que los rodeaba.

Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, intentando que sus gestos no se transformaran en una clara declaración de su atracción. « ¿Qué ha-haces aquí?»

«Yo» puede ver como su mano libre pasa detrás de su cuello, en un intento de que ese ambiente no los asfixiara más de lo que hace. «Vine a entregar una pizza, vegetariana con extra queso».

Antes de que su estómago anunciara el apetito ligado a la comida, las manos de Corneille interrumpieron, clavándolo a la situación actual del ambiente. «Moría de hambre, gracias, Larry» sus mejillas se inflaron por inercia, en un intento de no suplicar con obviedad el que no mencionase el tema anterior al encuentro. «Pero que torpe soy, he olvidado mi billetera, espero que no haya problemas en que los deje mientras voy por el dinero, ¿cierto?»

Un grito interno surgió cuando la mirada de este se clavó por segundos en su entidad; comprendía el mensaje de sus intenciones, sobretodo, cuando le susurro sutilmente que se relajara e intentara, nuevamente, invitarlo como una persona decente a una cita.

Pero pareciera que olvidaba de quien estaban tratando.

Así que cuando el silencio se prolongó y los intentos mutuos por intentar ser normales fracasaron, sus labios temblaron, ansiosos por evitar que el tiempo eterno fuera efímero en ese momento.

«Haré una pijamada» tales palabras no se percataban de lo extrañas que eran. «Con pijamas».

La expresión ajena lo hizo sentir asustado, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a reír de una manera baja pero descontrolada, sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza, declarando su amor inmenso. Una sonrisa embelesada liberó todos los sentimientos silenciosos que comenzaban a ser evidentes para todos.

«Si muevo mis turnos y me salto los almuerzos, quizás podría asistir unos minutos».

Small no escuchó más que eso, a pesar de que Laurence no dejó de mover sus belfos, narrando un plan complicado y ordenado todo con tal de verlo. Su imaginación lo inundó, y observaba en él un héroe de cuento; se inundó en sus ojos, gesticulaciones, en cada detalle que expresaba al narrarle un plan que era tan meticuloso que era verlo decir un poema sin sentido.

Pero el adiós tenía que llegar.


	16. Enchanted

La noche era más que bella, y a pesar de la ausencia de la luz eléctrica, la luminiscencia de las velas resultaban cómodas, considerando el aroma que se combinaba con algunas hierbas y plantas que se esparcían por el alrededor de la casa; sus pasos ligeramente ruidosos acompañaban como fondo a su conversación telefónica, en la cual platicaba por séptima vez los planes a futuro que, según, realizaría apenas pudiera establecer una cercanía más íntima. Aunque probablemente los olvidaría apenas viera el rostro de su enamorado, tal como lo comprobó al abrir la puerta, encontrándose al susodicho con una sonrisa que incluso estando agotado, brillaba más que cualquier luz.

Esta misma no logró permanecer abierta por más de tres segundos, principalmente, por el reflejo de cerrarla de un portazo mientras se despedía de su amigo, antes de que el mismo pudiera apostar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de gritar en silencio, atarse su cabello a dura penas, decidió volver a recibirlo, tratando de mantener una pose más natural y menos sospechosa. Por eso era un alivio no tener un espejo frente suyo, así ninguno de los dos llevaría al tema por qué parecía recargarse en la puerta como si estuviera a punto de caerse.

«¿Llegué en un mal momento?» si mal momento significaba en uno de sus ambientes más frágiles, no, pudo ser peor. «Espero que no haya llegado tarde a la pijamada».

Quizás sí había llegado en el peor momento de su falta de memoria.

Observó de reojo su morada, tratando de describir la zona antes de una decisión que estaba decidida incluso antes de sus acciones.

Una casa "encantada" sería la excusa perfecta para su falta de compromiso a los pagos puntuales de la luz eléctrica.

Largos minutos después se encontraron en la sala, teniendo en ambas manos una taza que presumía una bebida casera que podría engañar con su apariencia; por su parte, trataba de hacer el mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse en el relato de Laurence, pero resultaba casi imposible al deslizar su mirada más allá de su rostro, observando como ahora este utilizaba una vieja camisa que resultaba el doble de su tamaño al ser obtenido en una rebaja. Tragó saliva, intentando no pensar en lo vergonzoso que era el hecho de que aceptara, aun siendo normal después de que le tirase la primera bebida encima.

Cuando el silencio llamó su atención, su mirada se devolvió a la del otro, con una sonrisa nerviosa que trataba de encubrirse con cualquier objeto que estuviera al alcance de su mirada.

«¡Mi-Mira! Creo que podremos encontrar algo» mostró su celular, presumiendo una búsqueda que podría animar la corta noche que podrían disfrutar.

Es así como sus dedos lo llevaron a investigar alguna actividad que pudiera evitar la tensión, y un posible llamado de atención por su inquieta mirada que no podía quitarse de encima. Cuando encontró algunos juegos, su cuerpo se arrastró hacia el otro, tan cerca que sus rodillas chocabas y sus respiraciones se agotaban.

Un juego solamente.


	17. Ring

Sus manos se entrelazaron, y antes de que su temor pudiese hablar, se encontraron uno encima del otro, mirándose de una manera tan dócil que ninguno podría pronunciar un alto ante su evento; los juegos fueron inocentes en un principio, pero cuando se adentraron en la noche, ocultándose del día, sus acciones subieron de clasificatoria en busca de parar el tiempo en un atrevimiento. Los dedos contrarios sostuvieron su cadera, mientras que los propios se sujetaban con fuerza en sus hombros, intentando que el acto no se volviese más osado de lo que el mismo podría soportar.

¿Qué tan difícil era actuar normal?

Al parecer, lo suficiente como para exagerar un reto propuesto por un blog de verdad o reto.

_Solo bésalo._

Dos palabras que no dejaban de repetirse desde que Larry había aceptado ser partícipe de una travesura que se excusaba con la oración "solo es un juego". Mordió sus labios, tratando de evitar que cualquier ruido de emoción/frustración saliera, evidenciando lo inexperto que se sentía ahora que lo tenía todo; más esa acción se esfuma cuando las palmas ajenas se colocan en sus mejillas, atrapándolo entre las inseguridades que ahora se marchitaban ante su intervención.

«¿Necesitas ayuda?»

Asiente, seguro como temeroso de su decisión.

Su coleta de caballo es desecha, y cuando su cabello largo cae tras sus hombros, puede sentir la curiosidad en las manos ajenas mientras sus bocas se acercan; una sonrisa nada disimulada se forma, y antes de que él pueda pensar un segundo en ese plan, sus brazos lo rodean en un intento de verificar que ellos son reales mientras se besan. Es en ese momento que duda sobre toda la existencia, o al menos, aquella parte que jura que es imposible sentir como las vidas se conectan, porque mientras más tiempo sus labios se compartan, más desean la esencia del otro. Necesitaba su naturaleza combinándose con la propia.

Justamente como ahora, que han olvidado lo esencial del juego y se ven incapaces de separarse cuando están demasiado lejos de la realidad, sobretodo, cuando tratan de descubrir las desconocidas características que solo el tacto podría describir de sus cuerpos.

Temblor, amor, pasión; Steve se derretía en la boca de alguien a quien claramente llamaría con desesperación, si no fuera porque, de alguna forma, temía a que solo esos sucesos estuvieran en su cabeza. Era tanto el deseo que la propia inseguridad lo volvía un miedo anhelado.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensarlo, se encontró de nuevo en el tiempo actual donde sujetaba un viejo cojín, al que besaba como si se tratara del hombre que le gustaba.

No podía creer siquiera lo que ocurrió hace unas cuantas horas después de ese último reto.

Sin embargo, todo lo bueno debe acabar en algún punto, como las velas que iluminan la habitación principal de su hogar, dando la indicación que lo mejor será dormir y evitar caer por las escaleras, otra vez.

O era la idea hasta que vio aquel dorado anillo tirado en el suelo.


	18. Bridge

Compromiso.

Era todo lo que significaba ese anillo.

Nunca había sido alguien quien promoviera el anhelo hacia algo meramente "insignificante", como el bien material que ahora posaba en su dedo, pero el hecho de usarlo e imaginarse los significados que hay detrás de un "innecesario" deseo capitalista, siente que vale la pena conservarlo como un tesoro el cual causa lágrimas de emoción que inundan sus ojos.

_Crea puentes, no muros. _

La frase que lo ha acompañado desde la adolescencia invade en su cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro conmocionado, porque al final, había creado algo más que un solo puente con alguien quien podría ser tan duro como una roca; eran más que una brecha unida, eran más importantes que el puente de Brooklyn, y más unidos que cualquier organización de paz que pudiera existir. O al menos, eso era lo que podía sentir incluso con las yemas de sus dedos, ya que no necesitaban más razones para perder la cabeza como ya la había perdido al momento de saber que era el hombre correcto.

Era amor.

¡Larry lo tenía todo! Más de lo que podría siquiera imaginar, y antes de que la parte más realista de su persona tocara a su corazón, en un intento de advertirle que no se ilusionara, las velas se extinguieron, incendiando el insomnio que susurraba, insistente, en buscarlo a primera hora del día para darle el "Sí" que sus labios nunca podrían dejar de repetir.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo se volvió a fusionar con el sofá, procurando que el bello sueño que ahora presenciaba despierto continuara al momento de caer dormido.

Porque se negaría a soñar otra cosa que no fuera ello.

Cosa que cumplió, porque al momento de despertar, permanecía fresco el recuerdo de su persona arrancando su típico ropaje para aparecer con un vestido de novia encantador, emocionado porque su caballero uniformado apareció de la nada, arrodillado mientras estiraba aquel objeto material que los declararía como marido y esposo; suspiró, levantándose con una actitud tan radiante que era anormal incluso para su anormalidad. Más no quería esperar demasiado, tan solo deseaba, necesitaba, verlo en ese preciso momento para confesar hasta lo más insignificante de todos sus sentimientos. Que lo amaba, sobretodo, y que amaría una vida a su lado.

Que ellos habían creado tantos puentes que era imposible no llegar al lado del otro.

Por lo cual cuando llegó, observándolo como una obra de arte ubicado frente suyo, apretó el anillo en un puño, ocultando sus más grandes ilusiones amorosas mientras acomodaba todos sus miedos en una sola propuesta, que si bien era temprana, lo sentía necesaria.

Aunque sus grandes ideas pararon, cuando aquel ser se mantuvo tan cerca de ella, conversando, con las mejillas tan rojas que podía sentir el calor de estas incluso sin tocarlas.

_«Lo siento, creo que he perdido el anillo»._

Su voz temblorosa sonaba tan lejana ahora, y su cuerpo tiritaba por tales palabras dolorosas.

Abandonó su corazón junto la joya sin valor.


	19. Swing

«Pero qué demo―».

«Pensé que lo habías perdido».

La voz de su ex pareja de cierta manera le hacía sentir que no estaba loco, porque la misma incertidumbre permanecía impregnada en la boca de ambos.

Los dos se conocían bastante bien como para saber que por más distraído que estuviese, no olvidaría algo tan importante como eso. «Yo―, no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí» volvió a palmear los bolsillos de su pantalón, negándose a los hechos. Intentó abrir de nuevo su boca, con tal de dar una innecesaria explicación, sin embargo, la mano de Karen sirvió como un calmante que le suplicaba ahorrar las palabras para algo que fuera verdaderamente importante.

«Quizás alguien lo encontró por aquí y decidió entregarlo».

Un procesamiento lógico que lo mantenía escéptico.

Considerando el valor actual de la reliquia, sumado a lo complicado que era adquirirla con un salario promedio, no cualquiera tendría la necesidad de entregarlo, en especial, al no contener una caja que lo recubriera y lo hiciera ver como una propuesta urgente; sus manos sostuvieron su barbilla, continuando con la evaluación de la escena.

«Pudo ser el hombre de la camisa teñida, parecía buscar a alguien, pero se fue después de acercarse al mostrador».

Los pensamientos frenaron, y su corazón se mantuvo al borde de gritar su nombre.

«De casualidad, ¿usaba sandalias y una coleta de caballo?» procuraba sonar normal, como si tales preguntas fueran una casualidad que cualquiera podría haber mencionado.

«Sí, también un pantalón acampanado. Creo que lo he visto pasar cerca de la tienda orgánica antes».

Definitivamente, esos detalles describían a la única persona que existía en ese momento en su mente.

«Karen» cogió sus manos con cuidado, mirándola con un toque de nostalgia y felicidad. «Eres la mejor».

«Lo sé» la risa de la fémina le recordaba que siempre serían inseparables, aun si el amor que se tuvieron se reducía a una amistad íntima. «Vamos, te cubriré mientras lo buscas. Parece que tienes algo importante que decirle».

«No sé qué haría sin ti».

«Doble turno si no te vas ahora».

No lo dudo más, y tras esa "amenaza" salió en búsqueda de la persona que, sin saberlo, le había salvado la vida al llevarle aquello, sin importar su abrupta retirada de las horas nocturnas que compartieron juntos. Quería participar en la vida de su amiga, como al mismo tiempo, hacerla consciente de las cosas que ahora pasaban; todos necesitaban un confidente, y como su persona lo fue para la nueva relación de esta, su persona necesitaba una voz razonable para los sentimientos profundos del ahora.

Porque alguien debía decirle directamente lo que ya era obvio cuando lo veía, como ahora que lo observaba en los columpios del parque, ajeno a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la realidad.

Cosa que le pareció extraña, incluso para Steve.

Se acercó dudoso, pero con la intención de intentar una conversación fugaz pero grata, cosa que no consiguió, sobre todo, cuando los labios ajenos pronunciaron una despedida sin caducidad.


	20. Movie night

«Pero qué demo―».

«Pensé que lo habías perdido».

La voz de su ex pareja de cierta manera le hacía sentir que no estaba loco, porque la misma incertidumbre permanecía impregnada en la boca de ambos.

Los dos se conocían bastante bien como para saber que por más distraído que estuviese, no olvidaría algo tan importante como eso. «Yo―, no sé cómo llegó hasta aquí» volvió a palmear los bolsillos de su pantalón, negándose a los hechos. Intentó abrir de nuevo su boca, con tal de dar una innecesaria explicación, sin embargo, la mano de Karen sirvió como un calmante que le suplicaba ahorrar las palabras para algo que fuera verdaderamente importante.

«Quizás alguien lo encontró por aquí y decidió entregarlo».

Un procesamiento lógico que lo mantenía escéptico.

Considerando el valor actual de la reliquia, sumado a lo complicado que era adquirirla con un salario promedio, no cualquiera tendría la necesidad de entregarlo, en especial, al no contener una caja que lo recubriera y lo hiciera ver como una propuesta urgente; sus manos sostuvieron su barbilla, continuando con la evaluación de la escena.

«Pudo ser el hombre de la camisa teñida, parecía buscar a alguien, pero se fue después de acercarse al mostrador».

Los pensamientos frenaron, y su corazón se mantuvo al borde de gritar su nombre.

«De casualidad, ¿usaba sandalias y una coleta de caballo?» procuraba sonar normal, como si tales preguntas fueran una casualidad que cualquiera podría haber mencionado.

«Sí, también un pantalón acampanado. Creo que lo he visto pasar cerca de la tienda orgánica antes».

Definitivamente, esos detalles describían a la única persona que existía en ese momento en su mente.

«Karen» cogió sus manos con cuidado, mirándola con un toque de nostalgia y felicidad. «Eres la mejor».

«Lo sé» la risa de la fémina le recordaba que siempre serían inseparables, aun si el amor que se tuvieron se reducía a una amistad íntima. «Vamos, te cubriré mientras lo buscas. Parece que tienes algo importante que decirle».

«No sé qué haría sin ti».

«Doble turno si no te vas ahora».

No lo dudo más, y tras esa "amenaza" salió en búsqueda de la persona que, sin saberlo, le había salvado la vida al llevarle aquello, sin importar su abrupta retirada de las horas nocturnas que compartieron juntos. Quería participar en la vida de su amiga, como al mismo tiempo, hacerla consciente de las cosas que ahora pasaban; todos necesitaban un confidente, y como su persona lo fue para la nueva relación de esta, su persona necesitaba una voz razonable para los sentimientos profundos del ahora.

Porque alguien debía decirle directamente lo que ya era obvio cuando lo veía, como ahora que lo observaba en los columpios del parque, ajeno a su alrededor al mismo tiempo que se aferraba a la realidad.

Cosa que le pareció extraña, incluso para Steve.

Se acercó dudoso, pero con la intención de intentar una conversación fugaz pero grata, cosa que no consiguió, sobre todo, cuando los labios ajenos pronunciaron una despedida sin caducidad.


	21. Thunderstorm

La noche era más que caótica, el cielo se partía gracias a la tormenta eléctrica que dominaba sobre Elmore, al punto que cualquier ruido estruendoso se convertiría en algo insignificante, o eso se suponía, dado que sus llantos de alguna forma superaban los aterradores truenos que se opacaban ante su desgracia. No podía concentrarse siquiera en la amenaza de ser devorados por la oscuridad, lo único que entendía en ese momento, era a su desconsolado ser aferrándose a la almohada contraria, preguntándose por millonésima vez el porqué de las cosas.

Al menos, una parte de sí encontró un consuelo reconfortante en el postre helado, mientras las palmadas de su ahora mejor amiga hacían un ritmo armonioso en su espalda, intentando que sus penas salieran en un intento en vano de consolarlo antes de que el volumen de la televisión llegase a su máximo.

Por más que lo intentaron, las películas quedaron de lado.

«¿Sabes? Tal vez sería más fácil si me hablaras del problema».

Palabras que le parecen absurdas, porque para hablar sobre ello, debería entender a cada parte de su cabeza que se rompía en lo recóndito de sus sentimientos.

«¿Tiene que ver con el cliente de esta mañana?»

El sonido de un trueno inundó la habitación, casi a la par que sus miradas se encontraron, delatando cada detalle de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que para Karen ese rostro no era ningún misterio, porque probablemente, era la misma expresión que colocó las primeras semanas en las que decidieron seguir cada uno en su camino; sus manos, pequeñas y suaves, acariciaron sus mejillas con tal cuidado que por momentos se sentía de porcelana. Lamentablemente, tal sensación solo le hacía sentir un dolor tan intenso como el resplandor de los rayos.

Steve atormentaba su cabeza ahora que se supone no debería estar en ella.

«Estoy confundido» al fin es capaz de unir dos palabras que dieran sentido a una oración. «No sé por qué estoy sintiendo esto».

El cielo estalló en rugidos que aclamaron la atención de todo aquel oyente que estuviera alrededor.

«No sé la persona que soy ahora».

El alrededor calló cuando su corazón latió.

«Por un momento me sentía como algo más que un trabajador».

La tormenta volvió a reclamar presencia, sin embargo, sus oídos solo podían concentrarse en el eco que provocaba sus propias palabras.

«Podía ser yo, sin importar que tan diferente fuera a él, me sentía bien en mi propia piel» las rosadas manos sostuvieron las propias, asegurando que cualquier cosa que ocurriera sería tan íntimo como sus emociones. «El mundo dejaba de existir cuando―».

«Larry».

Tembló, sintiendo un escalofrío que prontamente se derritió en el calor de un abrazo inesperado.

«Sigues siendo un bobo» confusión, sus palabras le hacían sentir en el pasado por más consciente que sea del presente. «¿Recuerdas la vez que te enamoraste?» una pregunta que le hace sonreír por lo incrédula que era; nunca será capaz de deshacerse de tal recuerdo.

_«Creo que has vuelto a enamorarte»._


	22. Soft

Volvió al día en que realmente se conocieron.

Las luces artificiales eran remplazadas por los rayos del sol que se colaban ansiosos por los transparentes cristales, y los clientes, en su mayoría, eran personas dispuestas a gastar cantidades absurdas con tal de demostrar en Elmore plus los "verde" que eran para después cruzar la calle en búsqueda de una hamburguesa; su vestimenta era más fresca que en otras circunstancias, y las plantas aromáticas le permitían un escape del olor a café estancado de las máquinas de la gasolinera.

No era su lugar favorito en el mundo, pero se asemejaba mucho a unas vacaciones sí solo se concentraba en los diferentes olores de las especies, tan exóticas como pestilentes, en ocasiones. De cierta manera podría fingir que estaba en un lugar desconocido hasta que alguien pregunte sobre el producto que consume.

Justo como él lo hizo.

Sus miradas no resultaban tan ajenas, más que nada, por sus anteriores encuentros efímeros. Lo podría reconocer de vista por sus llamativa manera de vestir, además, su voz era familiar desde el momento en qué discutieron una pronunciación que no se resolvió para ninguno de los dos. Antes de que siquiera pudiera intentar armar la típica oración de bienvenida, los blanquecinos labios se le adelantaron, agradeciendo en un principio por su trabajo para luego exponer su gran amabilidad y tolerancia; su pecho sintió una punzada, y en su rostro emergió la confusión más placentera que recuerda.

Sus palabras se difuminaron, solo era capaz de observarlo al punto de perder el hilo de la conversación fingida que en su mente reproducía, por lo cual acabo mencionando su propio nombre cuando el otro preguntó sobre su estado, ocasionando una risa baja en el contrario que contagio a la propia, que a pesar de ser más nerviosa, estaba cómoda.

Luego se presentaron, como si nunca se hubiesen visto.

Y ahora…ahora ni siquiera puede decir su nombre sin sentir que tiembla.

¿Cómo algo tan suave podría dolerle tanto?

Disipó cualquier oportunidad de imaginarlo, cayendo en la negación que el miedo creaba hasta en lo más débil de su aliento; el amor era algo más complejo que unas palabras entrecruzadas en un momento y lugar inesperados, era una secuencia de cambios químicos en el cerebro, eran interconexiones estructuradas que a la vez, parecían estar conectadas por mero descuido del momento. Era un procesamiento lento, que muchas veces, resultaba inconsciente hasta que alguien lo volvía consciente.

La miró, buscando un refugio, el cual por supuesto se negó a ofrecer en primera instancia, porque ella resultaba ser quien revelaba cada arrebato de inseguridad que su persona emanaba.

Tal vez sí estaba enamorado, como también, no estaba preparado para estarlo.

O más bien, estaba asustado de amarlo de alguna forma; aceptar dicha realidad era admitir que desconocía quien era, al menos la parte que creyó conocer durante años, dado que era otra persona con él, alguien quien se sentía tan familiar como ajeno de sí.

Era alguien libre aún si poseía sus cadenas.


	23. Baking

Para Moonchild no era difícil estar horneando conclusiones en su cabeza, más sí los sollozos desesperados de su compañero y amigo del trabajo no había parado desde hace días; no era difícil adivinar que sufrió una gran decepción amorosa desde el día en qué lo llamó, sin decir alguna explicación, solo para llorar en busca de un consorte que seguía sin ser lo suficiente. Suspiró, palmeando por sexta vez su espalda, repitiendo las palabras de consuelo que parecían oxidarse con sus lágrimas.

Había insistido al consejero no presentarse por unos días, mientras las olas de su dolor se apaciguaban, por supuesto, su sugerencia se rechazó con la misma fuerza del maremoto que invadía cada pensamiento contrario. Small se convirtió en un desastre natural que solo lo dañaba a él mismo.

Todo por una emoción que resultaba ser tan caótico como hermoso.

«Steve, no de―».

«¿Interrumpo algo?»

Es incapaz de formular un sonido cuando las manos de su compañero lo sacan del salón, justificándose que hay trabajo arduo por hacer.

Steve aprovechó su propio arrebato para limpiar sus lágrimas, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro que sin importar cuanta amabilidad quisiera reflejar, presumía la ausencia de una chispa que la hiciera sentir como tal.

«¿En qué te puedo ayu―» su garganta se cerró, tímido de siquiera seguir pronunciando algo. «Pe-perdón, ¿cuál es tu nombre?».

«Rob».

Pasando por alto la tonalidad de su voz, y unas cuantas características de su aspecto, le recordaría indudablemente a…

«¿Cuál es el problema?» ninguna palabra se pronunció, y su rostro reflejó el cansancio que retenía desde días atrás, aunque prefirió alejarlo cuando sacudió su cabeza, posicionándose en el asiento de su escritorio para observarlo, en un nuevo intento de averiguar su malestar. «Creo que necesitaremos hablar para solucionar lo que te atormenta» habló despacio, con una tonalidad apagada que trataba por pasar como "relajada".

Su mirada incrédula lo hizo sentir vulnerable, tanto que sus propios brazos lo cubrieron, en un intento absurdo de protegerse de cualquier signo de inestabilidad. «¿Por qué debería hablar con alguien quien no parece resolver sus propios asuntos?» su escudó evidentemente fracasó, porque las pequeñas dagas de ese enunciado le perforaron hasta lo profundo.

No necesitaba recordar algo que no podía superar.

Intentó objetar a la razonabilidad de su persona, empero, se vio envuelto en un deja vú cuando lo procesó mejor, esas palabras tan similares que cobraban forma en una imagen que le hizo un vuelco en el estómago.

Era complicado ayudar cuando alguien tan similar recobraba ese dolor, sin embargo, esa misma sensación es la que lo inspiró a seguir intentando, porque al fin de cuentas, está vez era la diferencia, de alguna manera, de lo que sentía a lo que podría sentir sí seguía caminando hacia adelante.

Debía aceptar que el nombre de Larry congelaba como incendiaba cada pasión como desesperación, y que Rob, definitivamente, siempre le traería ese recuerdo hasta que supiera aceptar su decisión.

Corneille tenía razón, para ayudar, necesitaba en primera instancia, ser ayudado.


	24. Apples

«¿Manzanas?»

La pregunta de Rob lo hizo reír en bajo, mostrándole un fruto rojo que presumía ser el ideal. «Son hechas por la naturaleza, y no contaminarían a la madre naturaleza después de las fiestas» explicaba emocionado, más que nada, por poder compartir momentos con su joven pupilo, quien estaba forzado a convivir con su persona hasta que sus tendencias de venganza disminuyeran.

«Lo único que conseguirás son ventanas rotas con esto» cogió la manzana entre sus manos, oliéndola antes de alejarla de su persona. «O quizás un olor a putrefacto durante semanas».

Se sintió curioso, ya que en ningún momento logró detectar ese hecho hasta que la misma parecía consumirse en un color oscuro y asqueroso; ¿sería acaso que podía ver cosas que otras no? La idea le emocionada, ¡tal vez era el indicado para ver las auras que la naturaleza otorgaba!

«Larry, eso es sorprendente».

Ambos se miraron unos segundos, incómodos, por lo cual sus temblorosos labios lucharon por corregir el nombre que seguía insertado en sus pensamientos.

«Eres vergonzoso».

Necesitó dos palabras para hacerlo hundirse en hombro, sacando su billetera para otorgarle dos dólares, como habían acordado cada vez que sus nombres se cruzaran.

La mitad de su paga se iría en confusiones involuntarias.

«Volveré a mi dieta de luz natural y raíces» comentó, intentando inspirarse en algo que al final lo mataría de hambre al punto de querer devorar sus propias sandalias; su estómago objetó, afortunadamente, antes de que este pudiera hacer una huelga, una nueva fruta amarillenta apareció frente a sus ojos. Una manzana, menos brillosa que la anterior y con un tamaño encogido.

«Procura escoger manzanas fuera de la zona de ofertas, la mayoría se conservará por productos y su brillo puede ser aumentado por cera comestible» cuando la sostuvo en sus manos, lo continuó mirando, extrañado. «O bien, sé amigo del trabajador de la tienda».

Quisiera no haber escuchado esas palabras, porque su mirada inmediatamente se alzó intentando encontrar una imagen que por más familiar que fuera, lo siente tan lejano aunque incendié su corazón. Cosa que comprobó, desde las mariposas punzantes de su estómago hasta los dedos tensos que abollaban la fuente de vitaminas entre otros.

Le estaban robando el aire.

«Creo que necesitas hablar para que soluciones las cosas que te atormentan» es consciente que son un eco de lo que ha dicho, y de igual manera, no comprende su función en esos momentos, o mejor dicho, no comprendía, porque al ver como el mismo removía algunas de las piezas maestras para la pirámide de las frutas, haciendo la misma temblar, captó la bomba de tiempo que desató.

Quizás se había abierto más con el chico que este con su persona.

Sus manos detuvieron una parte de la estructura, desesperado en que no le cayese encima, cosa que no era suficiente, por lo cual se resignó, cerrando los ojos en la espera que el caos lo enterrara; pero jamás sucedió, porque alguien más le ayudó a sostener el pequeño lío "inocente".


	25. Animalscreature

Resultaba curiosa la sensación de estar atrapado como un pequeño animal condenado por su propia naturaleza, porque por más esfuerzos que intentara por salir huyendo de la escena, no podía, caso que se reflejaba en su contraparte, quién aunque intentase mantenerlo todo bajo control con sus manos, era imposible mantener la catástrofe sola.

Steve sabía que se encargaría si sus manos se deslizaban fuera de la escena, el problema es que ni su espíritu, ni su cuerpo, lograban escapar de ella. Larry es consciente de eso, como Steve resultaba serlo; es la primera vez en semanas que están tan cerca, y de igual modo, no pueden dejar de lado la sensación de estar cada uno en las orillas opuestas del mundo; están siendo atraídos como a la vez, se alejan como si fueran imanes de polos iguales.

El trabajador, por su parte, luchaba por no sentirse como una criatura nauseabunda por los constantes latidos que su corazón provoca, mientras que el consejero intenta que el nudo de su estómago no lo haga querer vomitar; manos temblorosas, respiraciones pesadas, ideas que intentan desesperadamente encontrar la respuesta al puzzle que los mantiene al margen de un colapso mental. Sus manos chocan en el mismo hueco que intentaban rellenar, ocasionando que sus pupilas se dilataran cuando se observaron.

No tenían aliento, ni siquiera palabras que pudieran drenar sus enredosos sentimientos.

"Lo siento", era algo que leían mutuamente en sus labios.

«Steve» mencionó en una tonalidad tan débil que parecía un susurro ahogado. «Yo, realmente―»

Sintió su cuerpo temblar, cuando el grisáceo poseyó su nombre. «Larry, no tienes que dis―».

«Me gustas».

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al decirlo?

«¿Qué?»

El hippie estaba seguro de escucharlo bien, aunque su incredulidad no le permitía creer en tal declaración que derritió cada extensión de su interior.

Needlemeyer no supo que realmente contestar, por una parte, la sensación de culpabilidad colocaba una soga imaginaria en su cuello, pues bien sabía que fue la decisión ajena que los llevó a dejarse de buscar, por otro lado, también sentía que se había desecho de un par de ataduras que nunca lo dejarían en paz si no confesaba lo que ocurría cada vez que lo veía.

«Lo siento, yo no quería mo―».

«¿No estabas saliendo con la chica de la tienda?» no es capaz de entender de donde salieron esas palabras, ligeramente celosas como esperanzadas.

Alzó una de sus cejas, ajeno a lo que ocurría en la cabeza contraria. «¿Cuál chi― espera, ¿hablas de Karen?» aunque el otro no pareciera conocer el nombre, sus facciones delataron que estaba en lo correcto. «Ella va a casarse pronto y me pidió que retocara su anillo de compromiso para la boda» explicó. «Solo somos amigos».

Small se sintió tan estúpido como alivianado, y al pasar de los segundos, se sintió más idiota que calmado.

«Pensé que ustedes estaban―».

«Eso fue hace mucho tiempo atrás, Steve».

La pirámide acabo por sostenerse cuando ellos volvieron a componerse.


	26. Love

Lo veía atentamente, desde sus ademanes para explicar que toda la catástrofe terminó hasta como su boca pronunciaba un adiós que no quería aceptar, incluso si este solo era cordial y no significara un fin como su persona lo propuso en un primer momento; su roto corazón ahora agonizaba en todo el amor que desbordaba, porque es consciente de que sí lo deja irse, no correrá con tanta suerte.

Por lo mismo es que ha ido tras él, importándole poco lo que llegase a pasar. Si el destino le había dado la oportunidad de estar juntos ¿por qué debería oponerse?

«¡Larry!» su cuerpo se abalanzó contra el más alto, derribándolo a la par que se aferraba en un abrazo.

«¿Steve? Pero qué―».

«¡Te amo!» soltó en un chillido poco agraciado. «Y yo, nunca―» intentó explicar la causa de la brecha que nunca pudo separarlos al final. «Estaba asustado, yo pensaba que―».

Un beso en su frente le hizo quedarse sin palabras.

«Aún no estoy acostumbrado a lo que siento» explicó la roca, más seguro de lo que creía estar. «Pero quiero intentarlo, solo si tú quieres intentarlo» quizás es demasiado lo que siente, pero si no actúa con calma, acabarán por tener otro accidente. «Y por favor, deja de caer encima de las personas» regañó, pidiendo con pequeños empujones que lo dejara levantarse antes de quedarse sin un empleo "estable".

Cuando ambos estuvieron nuevamente de pie, el maestro espero paciente a que su ahora correspondiente amor finalizará de limpiarse, o algo parecido, dado a la complicación de la labor ahora que abrazaba su brazo derecho; una parte de sí sabe que esa acción es más que molesta, pero su alma queda encantada cuando el otro solo sabe halagarlo que recriminarlo. O quizás era una especie de truco que le hacía tener la inmensa necesidad de regañarse a sí mismo por tal drama que armó por un malentendido de su parte.

«Debo volver a trabajar» retomó la voz en el silencio, rascando su nuca cuando las siguientes palabras salieron. «Podríamos comer juntos en mi siguiente hora de descanso».

Asintió, intentando que sus saltos de emoción se redujeran a pequeños movimientos ansiosos por su "cita".

Su mano se agitó de un lado a otro, despidiéndose finalmente cuando el contrario fue solicitado por uno de sus superiores al verlo cómodamente platicando; una vez estando solo, una entidad conocida se acercó, cosa que resultaría menos afortunada para este que para su persona, quien ya lo sacudía a una intensidad exasperada.

«¡Tienes que ayudarme!» suplicó/"ordenó" al menor, quien intentaba detenerlo. «No puedo ir solo, ¡no sabría que hacer!» si retomaban que su anterior encuentro, acabó de mal manera.

Antes de que Rob pudiese siquiera hablar, una nueva persona se unió a la conversación, o mejor dicho, forzó la integración cuando una de sus manos lo cogió del exterior para volverlo un asunto de tres.

«¡Será una cita doble!»

Rob miró a Gumball, y rogó a Steve que se detuviera.


	27. Sweet

Cubrió su rostro nuevamente con el menú, susurrándole por quinta vez a Steve que se concentrará en la conversación que mantenía con Larry y no en su rostro; una vez que su "recomendación" fue acatada, su vista volvió a la persona que tenía al frente, quien intentaba al parecer traspasar con su mirada el pedazo de plástico que lo cubrió durante unos segundos.

«Viejo, si esto es mi última cena, podrías haberte esforzado más» los quejidos del azulado solo lo hicieron golpearse el rostro.

«Gumball» intentó respirar antes de continuar. «Te recuerdo que el motivo del por qué estoy aquí no es por venganza» se mano tocó su propio pecho antes de apuntarlo. «Y ni siquiera eres la última persona con la que pensaría estar atrapado en un restaurante de un centro comercial. Mi tiempo vale más que mi odio hacia a ti».

La expresión contraria le hizo irritar, más que nada, porque estaba concentrado viendo la lista de precios que valía cada comida.

«¿Debería pedir lo más caro? ¿O iría directo a mis caderas? Para mi último día debería lucir mejor que nunca»

Hizo un ademán con sus manos, como si intentara asfixiarlo a la lejanía debido a la imposibilidad de deshacerse de este por ese día.

Para su suerte, ese deseo se vio suprimido cuando la risa nerviosa del adulto apareció, volviendo a su "escondite" hasta que la voz de su archienemigo lo hizo explotar.

«Bob».

«ES ROB» golpeó la mesa con sus puños, atrayendo la atención de la mitad de los comensales.

Cubrió los labios ajenos y el mismo permaneció callado hasta que las personas dejaran de interesarse ante la ausencia de conflicto. Una vez librado de la escena, soltó a Gumball, quien parecía estar a punto de lamer la palma de su mano con tal de seguir irritándolo.

«¿No pudiste escoger un ambiente más aterrador para nuestro último encuentro?»

No sabe porque sigue ayudando al consejero a costa de su salud mental que escasea, como tampoco podría dar una explicación de cómo ha vuelto a intentar ayudarle cuando un tono de duda se mostró en este; luchó contra el incesante de huir de ahí para retomar su lugar como una voz guía, o era lo que estaba planeado cuando el contrario lo interrumpió.

«¡Hey Mr. Small! ¿Podemos comer lo que queramos?»

El adulto y su persona acabaron por mirarlo, tratando de pensar una excusa que coincidiese y no resultara demasiado perturbadora para el trabajador, quien los miraba con un gesto fruncido que deseaba una respuesta que lo complaciera.

Unos segundos más tarde, estaría viviendo la más dulce tragedia, si no fuera porque está sosteniendo al incrédulo niño que asegura están atrapados en una obra ficticia que los mantiene unidos contra toda lógica, presionando a más no poder a la presencia blanquecina, que intentó dar orden al lugar como pudiera.

Lo que resultó, gracias a los imprudentes actos, en la declaración pública de Larry, quien a pesar de la vergüenza, aseguró su inminente atracción hacia su acompañante.


	28. Paranormal

Su archienemigo tenía razón en algo, lo más paranormal que podía pasar en Elmore era que ellos dos estuvieran juntos. Citando la absurda frase de Gumball: _"Mr. Small es tan…Mr. Small y Larry, bueno, es Larry"_; en palabras más sencillas, eran mundos opuestos que estaban frecuentándose más de lo que uno podría imaginar, y aunque no siempre estuviera de acuerdo con este, comprendía que eran dos elementos que mientras más se acercaran, más ajenos se mostraban ante los demás. O eso era en un principio, porque ahora que los veía juntos, conversando, ignorando las voces entrometidas, se mostraban como un espejo que reflejaba lo mejor del otro.

No importaba que tan contrarios fueran por naturaleza, cuando el telón de la sociedad bajaba, eran un par de gotas de agua.

Es entonces cuando el primogénito de los Watterson poseía la razón: ellos eran un evento paranormal, porque eran escasas las situaciones en las que un amor así se podría dar; bufó cuando recordó a los padres de este, que eran el otro caso fenomenal. Tanto amor lo estaba congelando.

Comenzó a retirarse, procurando resguardarse de la tundra de sus emociones ahora que la soledad se volvía asomar, pues bien, deseaba evitarse una nueva herida que no pudiese tratar en totalidad. Más su cuerpo es detenido por una mano amigable, que suplica su presencia en ese momento que le parecía privado; negó, incómodo por la sensación de estar interviniendo en algo que no podría siquiera analizar, aunque la oposición no duró siquiera segundos, cuando un abrazó se presentó en su persona, sumándose a una caricia en su rota cabeza.

Removió cada fibra de su ser, suplicando huir en sus movimientos, pero se apaciguó con el pasar de los segundos en los que el hippie agradeció su apoyo, que acabó por avergonzarlo cuando se sumó la gratitud del más alto.

Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado extraño, como si se tratara de una clase de embrujo que ahora estaba haciendo efecto.

«Vayamos a casa» las palabras de Steve lo hicieron mirarlo anonadado, considerando su verdadero "hogar". «Prepararé burritos vegetarianos».

Ahora el desconcierto lo abrumaba, porque no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

«Dime que es más que una tortilla envuelta» las risas de los adultos solo ocasionaba una fuerte sensación de desasosiego, al no comprender lo que provocaban esas palabras cálidas como las que se agregaban en broma. «Puedo llevarlos, aún tengo tiempo y puedo aprovechar para entregar unos cuántos pedidos que han reservado a mi nombre».

La mano derecha acabó siendo cogida por el maestro, mientras que la izquierda, fue tomada con delicadeza por el trabajador sobreexplotado; una incomodidad se posó en su vientre, que acabó por diluirse cuando comprendió que fue una idea absurda de su tutor, el cual solo se avergonzó cuando lo evidenció en su intento de ser "más cercanos".

Needlemeyer rió, y su persona no pudo evitar de igual manera sumarse a la carcajada baja, que convertía nuevamente el rostro blanco del contrario en una tormenta de pena rojiza.


	29. Party

«¿Una fiesta de Halloween?»

«El director Brown creyó que sería una buena idea, donde estudiantes y maestros podrán unir sus lazos más allá que el de alumno-profesor, encontrando en nuestros dóciles pupilos el recuerdo de la juventud y que ellos encuentren en nosotros una guía que los motive a seguir su arduo ca―».

«Necesitamos fondos» acortó su compañero de trabajo, provocando un pequeño quejido de su parte. «Después de que la escuela fue..."reestructurada" los fondos llegaron a 0, así que ha conseguido que una cadena de comida rápida lo patrocine el "baile" y las reparaciones a cambio de que sirva su nutritivo menú en el evento» se disculpó con Corneille cuando este cerró los ojos por su "delicado" grito. «Así que como verás, Joyful Burguer es el patrocinador, lo que nos conlleva a―».

«Steve ofreciéndose para las decoraciones y tener la perfecta excusa para observar a Larry».

«¡Sigo aquí!» anunció junto a un berrinche, abrazándose al improvisado fantasma que realizo con papel reciclado. «Y que Larry trabaje en ese sitio, y que haya insistido a uno de los gerentes de la cadena su presencia como mesero, no significa que solo me haya ofrecido para tener la excusa de acercarme a él durante la fiesta».

Sintió la mirada de Moonchild junto la de Rob, quienes permanecían incrédulos por su más que obvia mentira.

Hasta las palmas de las manos sudaron, por lo cual carraspeó, pidiendo de manera apresurada que continuaran preparando los decorativos de Halloween; hecho que nuevamente sus acompañantes permanecían escépticos, probablemente, por la palabra "decoración" cuando la mayor parte de los productos que poseían era basura de otras festividades, o chatarra en general. Una risa nerviosa se mostró, intentando disimular que no le cedieron ni un solo dólar para la decoración del sitio.

«Sobre eso» el castaño atrajo su atención, haciéndole un poco de gracia su rostro de confusión ante el caos de las cajas de cartón. «¿No se suponía que hay dinero para estas cosas?»

Su boca intentó pronunciar una explicación que fue arrebatada por el profesor de geografía.

«O una cita para la señorita Simian» le alegra ser el único en no temblar en tan solo imaginarla en ambiente tan romántico que incluyera un beso. «Si tenemos suerte, tal vez podamos usar plumones nuevos y no los que resultan defectuosos de las fábricas».

La explicación pareció bastar para que comprendiera la situación, no obstante, no excluyó la inconformidad del asunto, al grado de observar cómo el contrario sacaba de entre sus cosas una cinta métrica y una libreta, en la cual apuntó cada medida que conseguía en una velocidad que no solamente a su persona impresionaba.

Compartió miradas con su mejor amigo, antes de ser quien se acercara al estar intrigado por el misterio que se creaba frente a su persona.

«¿Rob?»

«¿Mhm?» el verlo tan concentrado lo impresionaba demasiado.

«¿Qué haces?»

Está seguro de haber escuchado una respuesta como también, es consciente de que no comprendió nada.

Afortunadamente, con el dibujo que hizo, entendió.


	30. Haunted house

¡Una casa embrujada!

Debía admitir que estaba atónito, no consideró el enorme talento del contrario hasta ahora que su ser lucía diminuto a comparación de la estructura intimidante; los colores oscuros y escabrosos, junto a la probable inestabilidad que reflejaría cuando todos estuvieran adentro, la volvía digna de una película de terror. Limpió lágrimas exageradas de su rostro al sentir el orgullo oprimiendo cada extremo de su delgado pecho.

Ahora el gimnasio era el escenario ideal para una fiesta de susto.

«¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?» la voz del director Brown solo lo hace soltar un grito inesperado, lo cual lo vuelve el objetivo de respuestas. «Mr. Small, ¿por qué el gimnasio parece un cementerio?»

«Casa embrujada» la voz indiferente de su estudiante solo lo hace reír con nervios, jugando mutuamente con sus dedos.

Ante la mirada fija de su superior, solo es capaz de sonreírle tembloroso. «Nosotros―, yo―» observó a todo lugar posible, incluso intentó encontrar un apoyo en su mejor amigo quien solo se hundió en hombros. «Creímos―».

«La señorita Simian dijo que era una gran idea, incluso mencionó que solo a alguien tan brillante se le ocurriría hacer esto» la voz de Rob ahora lo mantiene confundido, ¿en serio sucedió eso?

Verlo tan pensativo le brindó alivio, aunque su corazón parecía querer parar cuando una objeción se acomodaba en sus labios.

«Por supuesto, le dijimos que todo esto fue planeado por usted» ¿acaso lo veía sonreír con seguridad? «Así que ha considerado darle una oportunidad más, después del desastre que ocasionó…».

No entendió qué sucedió, y su compañero permaneció de igual manera hasta que el menor bajó de su plataforma de construcción.

«¿Pero qué―?»

«Ellos tuvieron una discusión hace unos días atrás, lo vi todo desde la cámara de seguridad de la escuela» la manera tan banal en que resumía la situación lo impresionaba. «Así que creerá todo hasta su cita, que finalizará cuando sea medianoche, la hora final de la fiesta para la petición de dulces».

«¿Cómo sabes todo eso?» Moonchild le arrebató la pregunta que murió en su boca.

«… ¿No debería ir a invitar a la enfermera?»

Estaba aterrado como impresionado.

Con base a las insistencias de los contrarios, terminó por presentarse en uno de los restaurantes que haría su sueño realidad, o algo cercano a ello; cogió una gran bocanada de aire que mantuvo en sus mejillas, inflándolas mientras acumulaba, según su pensamiento, todo lo negativo para que saliera cuando estuviera en la barra, donde esperaba su aún no confirmado acompañante. Quien, al parecer, le robó todo intento de valentía sin que se diera cuenta.

«Bienvenido a― ¿Steve?»

No quiso ver su expresión, por lo cual cerró sus ojos para tan solo soltar todas las frases incoherentes hasta que una pudiera, dura apenas, pedir lo que tanto anhelaba desde que su alocado corazón habló más que su poca razón; sintió tantas emociones en esos segundos, que cuando sus manos fueron tomadas, volvió a sentir alivio.


	31. Halloween

Small de repente sintió como si el aire le faltara, y probablemente era verdad, considerando lo ajustado que estaba el vestido con respecto a su delgado cuerpo, el cual se comprimía ante las constantes sensaciones que Laurence le provocaba incluso a lo lejos; sus ojos se pasearon por cada centímetro de su amado, quien lo hacía "intimidar" con aquel disfraz de lobo que atraía a cada tanto su vista, desde la curiosa cola que hacia juego con las orejas puntiagudas, hasta los colmillos que se asomaban de su sonrisa. Todo en su interior vibró, y una pequeña voz en su cabeza anunció su perdición total, sobretodo, cuando unos ojos azules tan pasionales le mantuvieron la mirada.

¿Cómo se supone que se vivía sin ese hombre?

«Lamento no poder estar muy presente esta noche» son las únicas palabras que medianamente a procesado, porque ahora que solo están a unos centímetros, no puede dejar de hipnotizarse con esa tonalidad que refleja el alma más pura que podría encontrar.

Sus mejillas se acoplan a las palmas contrarias, y su rostro se corona en el alba de su rubor.

_«Steve»._

Música es lo que se produce cuando su nombre se dibuja en los labios contrarios.

Es inclinado con tal delicadeza que asegura ser una flor preparada para ser entregada a su platónico amor.

_«Tienes que hacer algo»._

Desconoce la providencia de la orden, más es un siervo obediente de su inconsciente, quien lo empuja para tirar del cuello del traje contrario, sellando finalmente su historia de amor en un vaivén que presume estar muriendo completamente por su amor; el beso se convierte en una correspondencia de sentimientos, en donde efímeras como eternas confesiones de anhelo se presumen en cada uno de sus movimientos, al menos hasta que la advertencia casi olvidada hace presencia en él.

«Creo que comenzaron una guerra de comida» escuchó claramente del contrario, quien se deshizo de las verduras que cubrían su rostro.

El enojo ni siquiera es algo que aparece en el acto, en cambio, una risa burlesca se suma cuando el otro sacude la hoja de lechuga que cayó en su cabeza.

«Oh, los jóvenes de ahora son tan ocu―» ahora la risa burlona de Larry es quien gana dominio cuando en su rostro cae una rebanada de tomate.

Todo parece envolverse en silencio cuando su rostro se frunció en una seriedad que atemorizaba tanto como lo hicieron los anteriores Halloween. Afortunadamente, solo es cuestión de embarrar de aderezo a su acompañante como un indicio de una guerra sin final, en la cual todos se envuelven sin importar los reglamentos que, según el director, debían respetar. Cosa que ahora es más que una imposibilidad, ya que el ver a Larry tan libre y salvaje, le traía algo más que paz.

«Steve».

«Larry».

Aun con las calabazas y dulces siendo esparcidos sobre sus cabezas, comprenden mutuamente que hay algo que no pueden seguir reservando esa noche.

«¿Al mismo tiempo?»

Asintieron.

«Creo que adoptaré a Rob».

«¿Quieres salir conmigo?».

* * *

_N/A: No puedo creer que realmente haya terminado esto, considerando las fechas que son._

_Lamento que el final sea tan abierto, pero era eso o no llegar a nada a pesar de las muchas escenas que pudieron seguir surgiendo, ¡pero el resultado me ha dejado satisfecho para ser mi primer intento! Quizás en un futuro haga algo, sobre las cosas que podrían hacer ahora que las cosas se han ¿formalizado?_

_En fin, gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic, fue divertido volver a tratar de contar una historia con un límite de palabras._


End file.
